<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you've got another boy to lose but does he want you like I do? by macabrekawaii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436589">you've got another boy to lose but does he want you like I do?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii'>macabrekawaii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Dick Grayson is sexual chaos, Dirty Talk, Felching, I DEMAND A REWARD, M/M, Marking, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Spanking, Sub Jason, Subspace, Threesome, bumbling fucking morons, every robin has a praise kink sorry I dont make the rules, everyone is probs verse I just wanna be clear Jason subs in this, i wrote feelings, these fucking morons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Roy have been together a while. Roy and Dick haven't been a thing for a long time. Jason has a huge crush on Dick. Roy's okay with it. Dick's okay with it. So what's the problem?</p><p>Oh right everyone is a complete idiot. Can these three buffoons work out their shit and have a good time?</p><p>(Spoiler: yes)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you've got another boy to lose but does he want you like I do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MERRY CRISIS or whatever holigay you celebrated this year during this fucking apocalypse 2020 hellscape here's a little something </p><p>Title is from "Ready for You" by Years &amp; Years which is deffo the soundtrack to this chaos</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can have sex with Dick if you want.”</p><p><br/>
“Excuse me, what?” Jason has one arm in his leather jacket and his back to Roy. Jason was just about to leave, to go grocery shopping. Something mundane, normal, and not really the time or place for Roy spring a potential threesome with Jason’s sort-of-brother on him. This is probably not the way he should be going about this, but the thought popped into Roy’s head and chattered away until it was all he could think about and the timing felt right somehow and oh god he really said that out loud, didn’t he? Jason stops moving. “I can do what now?”</p><p><br/>
“I mean…. Uh. I know this was something we talked about a while ago and I said I was cool with it but I needed some time to think about things and I think we’re in a good place that if you wanted to fuck Dick, I’d be okay with it. I’d be more than okay with it, that sounds hot as shit. Maybe if I’m a good boy you’d let me join in?” Roy is full on babbling and he slaps his mouth shut with an audible smack of his lips.</p><p><br/>
Jason snaps his head towards Roy so fast he’d worry the other man has whiplash, but he probably already does from his words. Yeah they’d discussed this before, awkwardly, after a night on a case where they’d run into Nightwing and took a drug ring down together. Jason had come home, after hours of watching Dick move like a starving man watching a rotisserie chicken spin, with a different sort of pent-up energy and aggression than what he’d usually have after a good round of fighting with low level drug runners. Roy clocked it for what it was almost immediately with a speed and accuracy that seemed to make Jason very, very nervous. Jason does not like being <em>known</em>.</p><p><br/>
“I’m not saying it has to happen right away or anything.” Roy scratches at the back of his neck, an anxious habit he knows Jason is unfortunately all too familiar with. “Just that… if you wanted it to happen. I’d be okay with it?” Roy smiles, trying to look reassuring, knowing he’s falling somewhere between painfully awkward and over-eager.</p><p><br/>
Jason looks like he’s about to say something, thinks better of it, and purses his lips. He finishes pulling on his jacket and tosses his scarf on. It’s bright candy apple red with a darker red threaded through it. Dinah made it for Jason last Christmas when she went on a short-lived crocheting binge and everyone- <em>everyone</em>- ended up with scarves that year. It’s a little uneven and a little too long, and every time Roy sees Jason in it his heart grows three disgusting sizes like the goddamn Grinch knowing that someone from <em>his</em> family made that for Jason. That Jason<em> is his family.</em> And that Roy would do anything, anything, not to fuck that up. </p><p><br/>
“Alright well, thank you Roy, that was fun. Let’s never do it again. I’m off to the rope and wobbly stools store, do you need anything while I’m out babe? This might be your last chance to ask.”</p><p><br/>
“A less dramatic boyfriend.”</p><p><br/>
Jason turns in the doorway, his arms tossed up in a mockery of a Fosse pose. His scarf whorls around him like a ribbon as he spins his bulk with the ease of a dancer and with an effortless joy. He strikes a pose and responds. “Well we can’t always get what we want, sweetness.”</p><p><br/>
“But if you try sometimes you might find you get what you need?”</p><p><br/>
Jason leans in, pecks a chaste kiss to Roy’s lips. “Is this your way of asking me to buy more sour candies?”</p><p><br/>
“It could be.” Roy leans up, takes Jason’s mouth to his again. He kisses him slow but shallow, lets his dry lips press against Jason’s. “We good? Pause the convo?”</p><p><br/>
“What convo?” Jason winks and spins out the door.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>It’s a few weeks later. There’s a full moon tonight, high and small in the winter sky, hanging like a pearl against a velvet backdrop. Roy’s up on a rooftop somewhere in the Blüdhaven Seaport, a scope focused on the entrance to a large warehouse. He’s helping out on a mission with Nightwing while Jason’s off world a few days, something that Nightwing said could use an Arrow’s touch (or rather, aim). Neither job is anything perilous. Jason’s acting as muscle for some diplomatic thing for Kori (as if she needs it, but Jason’s good for show). Roy’s got the scope focused on catching some gun smuggling jackass trying to bring energy weapons into Blüdhaven.  It’s the kind of night Jason would love, Roy muses to himself while he sits for hours, watching for his target. It’s crisp and cold and clear and while there’s nowhere in Gotham or Blüdhaven you can <em>really</em> see the stars, a few poke through the clouds and dim to cluster around the bright moon. He wonders what strange and far-off stars Jason’s looking at right now<br/>
<br/>
“Did you ask him? He ready to admit he wants this ass?” Nightwing’s voice crackles through the comms in Roy’s ear and he swears he can <em>feel</em> himself turning pink with the query.<br/>
<br/>
“Is this really the time, birdie?”<br/>
<br/>
Roy hears Nightwing laugh, soft and low, and the sound drips warmly through Roy’s body to pool in his gut. “C’mon red, private line. Did you tell him?”<br/>
<br/>
“I did but he didn’t really go in for it.” There’s movement at the front of the building, and Roy zooms in, ready to shoot-to-incapacitate any Big Name Rogues who might emerge from the clandestine meeting. They weren’t sure just who was attending this little get together. So far it’s just random goons with run of the mill guns and a few mafia bums meandering around towards the back of the warehouse where the docks are.<br/>
<br/>
“Not interested? You made it sound like he was gagging for it.”<br/>
<br/>
Roy feels his face heat up further, feels the blush creep down his neck like the slide of a familiar hand.<br/>
<br/>
“No he’s, hold on—” Roy adjusts the scope, zooming in on the entrance. “I think I got our guy coming out now. Briefcase chained to his arm yea? He’s heading towards the skip at the docks behind the warehouse. You over there?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah I’m in position. See if you can hustle here before the party’s over. I’ll try and save you some dance partners.”<br/>
<br/>
Roy fires a grapple arrow at the front of the building and hooks his bow across it, sliding down towards the growing sound of gunfire. He clamors over the roof just in time to see Nightwing taking down three assailants at once using a roundhouse kick that does everything for his legs and nothing for the thugs’ faces. Watching Nightwing fight is like watching a ballet, if that ballet included kicking dudes twice your size in the throat. Perched on the ledge above the action, Roy fires of an array of trick arrows, pinning several men down, gluing some to the trucks parked near the dock, and knocking one dude into the water with a good ‘ol long distance sucker-punch. Roy smirks, hopes the old man is proud of him. He drops down to join the fray just as Nightwing knocks their target to the ground.<br/>
<br/>
“Sure took your time Speedy.” Nightwing’s crouched, zip-tying their target, a knocked-out mafioso piece of shit, to a pole awaiting BPD’s arrival.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh fuck you sweet cheeks, you know I was clipping dudes off your ass. Gonna take on fifteen guys at once with your fancy footwork? What woulda happened if I wasn’t here watching your backside, hmm?”<br/>
<br/>
“Good to know someone’s watching it, even if your beau’s not interested.”<br/>
<br/>
Roy huffs and hauls Nightwing up by the scruff of his neck. Dick’s a few inches shorter than him and he looks up at Roy, blue eyes sparkling in the streetlamps of the docks. “That’s…. not quite what I meant. More like cold feet.”<br/>
<br/>
Nightwing flashes a smile so bright it could be seen from space. “Well you’ll just have to warm him up for me now, won’t you hot stuff?”<br/>
<br/>
Roy starts to speak, some witty retort or backhanded compliment or <em>something</em> but before his brain can catch up to what was happening, Dick’s lips are on his own. It’s a quick kiss, brief and familiar, but it leaves Roy breathless nonetheless. It's been <em>so long</em> since they've kissed, they've been so many different people since then. It feels familiar and sweet but also exciting and new. Dick doesn’t step back, stays crowded right in Roy’s personal space. And it isn’t weird, <em>shouldn’t</em> be weird. Dick smells like sweat and Kevlar and a little bit like the woodsy shampoo he’s always favored. Roy’s heart rabbits in his chest, claws its way up his throat. Dick’s still smiling like he knows his antics are driving Roy crazy—and he probably does know. Of course he does. Calculating Bat. Manipulative little shit. Well, two can play that game.<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe he just needs some convincing. So you’ll talk to him agai—”<br/>
<br/>
Dick’s words are cut short by Roy closing the distance between them and the slide of his lips against the other’s. Roy swallows down whatever Dick was going to say then swallows down the soft moan that creeps out of Dick with more than a bit of satisfaction. It’s a real kiss, wet and deep and Roy searches just the edge of Dick’s mouth with his tongue. Dick kisses back hungrily, laves his tongue into Roy’s mouth.  Dick’s arms fly up around Roy’s neck and--<br/>
<br/>
There’s a loud guffaw, then someone clearing their throat. “Am I interrupting, boys?” A few BPD officers have gathered, must have parked their cars at the edge of the docks before walking over to where Nightwing had called in the catch.<br/>
<br/>
“A little, yeah!” Nightwing tosses them yet another effortless smile before turning back to the matter at hand—the large pile of zip-tied assholes trying to filter weapons into town. He switches gears shamelessly and Roy feels like he has whiplash. He hangs back, lets Nightwing take the lead. It’s his turf after all. Over his shoulder, Dick winks at him.<br/>
<br/>
Roy feels hot, like his costume is suddenly too tight, overly warm. He catches Dick’s eyes as he walks towards the patrol cars to file the report. Dick winks at him again, blows a kiss. Roy wonders just who it is Dick is trying to convince, and of what.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Jason’s been chain smoking for the past two and a half hours which, if Roy is being honest, isn’t that unusual. The pacing, however, is new.  If they had carpet surely Jason would have made a well-worn groove in it by now. Blessedly, the faux-wood laminate of their shoddy apartment is indifferent to Jason’s anxious meandering.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Roy gets up off their beaten-up leather couch and moves in front of where Jason’s been pacing by a large open window, effectively making Jason stop short. He startles at Roy, as if seeing him appear out of nowhere.<br/>
<br/>
“Jaybird, babe, honey, darling, sweetness, other such terms of endearment—do you want a drink or something? You seem a <em>little</em> <em>tense</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
“Do we- do we have booze here?” Jason blinks owlishly.<br/>
<br/>
“No but it seemed like the right thing to say.” Roy cocks him a lopsided smile and claps a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, you’ve smoked like nine hundred cigarettes already, time to give your lungs a break and panic over on the couch with me.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not—I’m not <em>panicking</em>.” Jason says way too fast, his voice fraught with panic.<br/>
<br/>
“Shhh baby, calm down. It’s just Dick.”<br/>
<br/>
Jason snorts. “It’s just Dick’s dick.”<br/>
<br/>
“Right? See? This is ridiculous, you’re being ridiculous.”<br/>
<br/>
“You really okay with this?” Jason asks him, his voice quiet, earnest. "I know you guys have.... history."<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, of course.” Roy holds Jason’s jaw, his fingers rub against the coarse stubble. “Jason I’m more than okay with this. I’d give you the moon if you asked.”<br/>
<br/>
“Pfft. Okay Romeo, slow your roll.”<br/>
<br/>
“You know what I mean. I’m cool with this, more than cool with this. I want this too.”<br/>
<br/>
“Been missing Golden Boy’s ass that badly huh?”<br/>
<br/>
“You have no idea.” Roy says, a wave of nostalgia washing over him. “Not that it compares to yours though.” Roy adds hurriedly.<br/>
<br/>
For it, Jason laughs and drags Roy in for a kiss. Their lips slot together and before they realize it they’re pulling apart, panting, as their doorbell bing bongs repeatedly.<br/>
<br/>
“Well babe, it’s showtime.”<br/>
<br/>
“Shut the fuck up and get the door Roy.” Jason grouses, fondly.  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Dick steps through the threshold and pushes Roy up against the wall, pinning him with a deep kiss. His hands are still in his wool fingerless gloves and they rasp against the sides of Roy’s face as Dick holds him steady, plundering his mouth with his tongue.<br/>
<br/>
“Woah, shit.” Jason stands in the hallway, awestruck. “Holy shit save some of that for me.”<br/>
<br/>
Dick pulls of Roy, smiling. “Hey Jason.”<br/>
<br/>
Roy feels knocked off his axis, like he’s plunging over the edge of something he hadn’t realized was so precarious. “Uhhhh not fucking around tonight, I guess.”<br/>
<br/>
“Why bother?” Dick says, nonchalant, as he drops his winter clothes right onto the floor. Jason would never let Roy get away with that, not with the neat row of hooks Jason installed himself in the entryway. “We all know why I’m here. I’m in it to win it.”<br/>
<br/>
“I like this game.” Jason says gleefully as he wraps an arm around Dick’s waist, pulls the shorter man into a kiss.<br/>
<br/>
It’s the hottest thing Roy has ever seen in his damn life. He feels like he’s going to fucking die before they ever make it to the bedroom.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
Somehow, via what is probably magic, they very much do make it to the bedroom.</p><p>Roy’s sitting upright, back resting against the headboard of his and Jason's king size bed, a luxury they splurged on when moving in together. Two six-foot dudes need their space, natch. Comes in handy for other things though…. He’s got Jason laying on top of him, his back across Roy’s chest. Dick’s straddling Jason’s hips, gloriously nude like a god chiseled out of marble. His cock’s halfway down Jason’s throat. Roy feels dizzy with arousal.</p><p><br/>
“You’re being so good for me baby.” Roy pets at Jason’s hair, pushing the sweaty strands off his forehead. “You’re taking your brother’s cock so well.” Roy can feel Jason shudder, can feel the way the words roll down his spine, cause his hips to buck up just slightly, the way the muscle in his neck jumps as he holds himself perfectly still. Roy moves his other hand to splay across Jason’s abs, feels the hard planes of them tense as he starts to lightly rake his nails across them. Jason makes a keening noise, soft and high, needy around the dick in his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
Above them, Dick laughs softly. “He really likes that huh?” Dick laughs again then moans and tips his head back, eyes closing, as Jason does something Roy can’t see with his tongue. Dick looks like lust incarnate, like sin its fucking self. Roy has to inhale through his nose as he rakes his eyes down Dick’s form. He’s glistening with sweat, shimmering in the low light of the bedroom. It’s been a long time since he’s seen Dick naked. Long enough there’s a myriad of scars and about 50lbs of muscle separating the now from the teens fumbling in the quiet hours between missions so long ago. It feels like another lifetime.<br/>
<br/>
Roy licks his lips, swallows down what he wants to say. “Likes what?”<br/>
<br/>
“Likes being reminded I’m his <em>brother</em>.” Dick smirks, pushes deeper into Jason’s throat, slides in until Jason’s face is pressed against the neatly trimmed thatch of hair at his groin. He doesn’t move really, just rocks gently, lets his hardness rest in Jason’s throat. Dick fists his hand into Jason’s dark curls and yanks his head back, pulling him so he has to tilt his head up just a bit, has to look up at Dick from where he’s hunched over taking him down his throat. “You’re so beautiful like this, little wing. So perfect around my cock.”<br/>
<br/>
Jason whines and shivers, the praise washing over him like a song. Roy reaches down, gets his hand around Jason’s length. He’s hard as steel, throbbing and hot against Roy’s palm. Roy’s own length is nestled against the cleft of Jason’s ass and he bucks up, lets his cock drag against Jason’s hole. Jason moans around Dick in his mouth, lets his eyes slip closed, lost to sensation.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Flip him over, I want to get him ready.” Dick’s voice is a command, not a request. Something within Roy unfurls at that, the tension bleeding from his shoulders. Orders, he can follow. Roy likes being given a purpose, especially one as gratifying as this one. Dick shuffles back towards the edge of the bed, giving room for Jason to turn onto his hands and knees. He slides out of Jason’s mouth with a wet pop and grips himself at his base, using Jason’s spit to ease the way as Dick strokes himself lazily.<br/>
<br/>
“Babe, Jay? How do you wanna do this? Where do you want me?” Roy runs his fingers through Jason’s hair and whispers right into the shell of his ear.<br/>
<br/>
“I wanna be--  I wanna be in your lap, wanna stay here.” Jason pants his words, pawing at Roy like a buoy and he’s sinking under water as he turns around to move on all fours. Without preamble, Dick slides two slick digits past Jason’s hole. Dick twists his fingers inside of Jason, mumbles something like <em>beautiful</em> and presses up. Roy hears Jason’s breath hitch, knows Dick’s fingering him just right. Jason lets his mouth fall open, seemingly unable to form words for a moment. “W-wanna suck you while he fucks me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Can’t argue with that brilliant plan.” Roy grabs Jason, hauls him into a kiss, licks his way into Jason’s mouth. When they part it’s messy— strings of saliva hang between them like glistening spider web. Roy pulls himself up, back resting against the headboard, his hips rocked up, presenting his aching cock for Jason’s mouth. “Wait until he’s ready.” Jason's breath ghosts over Roy's length. He can already feel a bead of precome welling at the tip of his cock. God he wants this. He grabs Jason by the hair and yanks his head up and away from his dick. Roy doesn't trust himself, but he also wants to watch Jason come undone. <br/>
<br/>
Dick winks at Roy, slides a third finger into Jason. Jason keens and tenses before pushing his body back, his body hungrily gripping Dick’s fingers. Roy feels like he can hardly breathe. Jason’s face is inches from his own, looking blissed out and dazed. Behind him, Dick’s still sin itself fingering his lover open like he’s done it a thousand times before. Roy can tell Dick’s brutalizing Jason’s prostate by the way his boyfriend is shaking, the way his ruddy cock pulses precome over his thighs with every press of Dick’s fingers.<br/>
<br/>
“Look at you sweetness,” Roy kisses Jason’s forehead, savors the salt-taste of his skin. “You’re a mess for us.” Jason keens, a pleading noise, and bucks back against Dick’s fingers. Jason’s cock bobs between his legs, jutting upwards. Roy resists the urge to grab the hot length.<br/>
<br/>
“I think he’s ready.” Dick twists his wrist, does something Roy can’t quite see that has Jason’s eyes rolling back in his head. "Unless he needs to really be<em> opened up</em>."<br/>
<br/>
“He can take it.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hear that, little wing? Roy’s so confident in your abilities.” Dick sounds smug, a little mocking, but Roy knows it’s well meant, that it’ll hit Jason as right as he hopes Dick’s cock does.<br/>
<br/>
Dick places his hands on Jason’s hips and ruts his length against the cleft of Jason’s plush ass. “I want him to beg for it.” Dick speaks to Roy, ignoring Jason entirely. For it, Jason shivers again, his body convulsing with obvious pleasure. “I want him to fucking beg me.”<br/>
<br/>
“You heard your <em>brother</em> Jaybird. Tell him how much you want him to fuck you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Please.” Jason huffs out, barely able to raise his voice above a hoarse and broken sound. “P-please please please.”<br/>
<br/>
“Please what?” Dick raises his hand, brings it down hard on the creamy globe of Jason’s ass. Jason jerks forward with the strike. Roy watches hungrily as the red smack of Dick’s hand blooms out across Jason’s skin. “Ask me properly, or has Roy never made you work for it, hmm? Is that it? He too soft on you?”<br/>
<br/>
“No.” Jason croaks out, bucking back against the drag of Dick’s cock against him.<br/>
<br/>
“No, what? No he isn’t a big fucking softie or no he’s never made you work for it.”<br/>
<br/>
“He- he knows when to put me in my place.” Jason whines, and Roy lights up with it. He shoots Dick a smug look, one Dick meets with a smirk.<br/>
<br/>
“Does he now? That right Roy?”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t be an asshole Dick, fuck him already.” He looks down into his boyfriend’s face and is struck by how beautiful he is. Jason’s pupils are blown wide, his eyes a glittering jewel of dark emerald with a center void that’s all <em>hunger.</em> His lips are red and swollen and each time Dick drags himself across Jason’s hole, never quite pressing in, Jason makes a soft sound.<br/>
<br/>
“See he IS a big softie, not even asking you to beg. Is that what you need, Jason? You need your boyfriend to give you the orders? You never did like listening to <em>me</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
Jason nods dumbly, stopping after a moment as if catching himself being too earnest. Roy smiles.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay baby, you wanna be good for me right? You wanna show Dick how good you can take it.” It’s not a question, not really, and Jason responds in kind, looking up at Roy with pleading eyes. He needs this, needs direction. Needs to know it’s really okay. Needs to put the control in someone else’s hands. “Ask for it, sweetness. Let Dick know how long you’ve wanted this, how badly you need your brother’s cock inside you.” Roy leans in, kisses Jason deep, kisses the breath out of him. It’s an approval, a benediction. It’s what he knows Jason <em>needs. </em><br/>
<br/>
“Please Dick, please. Fuck me please. I’ve wanted this for so long. Always watching you out there, flying so pretty, so strong. Please I want you to fuck me, take what you want, use me. Fuck me please. Fuck me ‘till I can’t think please please.”<br/>
<br/>
Dick gives his cock one last slick of lube and presses inside wordlessly.<br/>
<br/>
Roy preens and catches Jason by the shoulders as he slumps forward, head drooping down as he’s breeched. He swallows Roy down in one go, taking him down until his nose is pressed against Roy’s thatch of fiery pubes.<br/>
<br/>
“God you’re so fucking <em>tight</em>. Doesn’t Roy fuck you enough?” Dick eases himself into Jason’s body, grunting with every inch as he pushes deeper. His hands drag down Jason’s sweat-soaked hips, his nails bite in seeking purchase. “If you were mine, I’d make sure you stayed open for me, little wing.” Jason shudders and groans, any reply muffled by Roy’s length down his throat. “You think he’d like that, Roy? Keep him plugged and ready.”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>My boy</em> likes being useful.” Roy says with as much fondness as he can manage. He runs his fingers through Jason’s hair then grabs him by the jaw, tilting his head up, catching his eyes with his own. He pulls his slick length out of Jason’s mouth, lets his cock bob against Jason’s lips. “Don’t you baby?”<br/>
<br/>
“Y-yes.” Jason all but snarls his answer as Dick bottoms out. “Fuck, yes.” Jason dips his head, takes Roy back into his throat in one go, all but impaling himself again.<br/>
<br/>
“Holyfuck.” Roy manages to gasp. Dick laughs and grips Jason’s hips tighter as he begins to snap his hips in a quick, steady rhythm. Roy bucks his hips, fucking up into Jason’s throat as Dick rocks him forward with every thrust.<br/>
<br/>
Roy fucks up into the familiar wet heat of Jason’s mouth, his eyes all but rolling back in his head every time Jason’s lips vibrate around him as he moans. Dick’s pounding into Jason, fucking him like his life depends on it. There’s no more taunting, no more quips. The only sounds in the room are the heavy smack of bodies against one another and Dick and Roy’s panting mixed with Jason’s moans. He’s louder than Roy’s ever heard him and it’s sending sparks of pleasure throughout Roy’s body. Roy likes seeing Jason like this, loves when Jason lets himself get lost to pleasure. But this is something new.<br/>
<br/>
Jason is just fucking <em>gone.</em> He’s drooling a bit around sides of his mouth as he sucks down Roy sloppy and greedily. His eyes are closed and he lets himself whine and moan with every snap of Dick’s hips. For his part, Dick is equally entranced—his hands don’t leave their vice grip on Jason’s hips and his head’s fully thrown back as he fucks forward into the body beneath him. Dick lets out a soft litany of “Ah- ah ah!”<br/>
<br/>
Roy feels his orgasm hit him like a brick to the head, blind in an alley. He feels blindsided by it, knocked down by it. He comes up into Jason’s throat without any warning, barely manages to hiss out a garbled “FuckI’mgonna!”<br/>
<br/>
Jason swallows down every drop like the goodest boy in the goddamn world. He pulls off Roy’s dick and huffs, come dribbling out of his mouth as he pants as Dick picks up the pace. Roy pulls away from Jason so that his face can rest against the mattress.<br/>
<br/>
“Babe you’re amazing.” Roy coos, still trying to catch his breath. “Ain’t that right pretty bird? My boy’s <em>amazing.</em>”<br/>
<br/>
“What’s amazing is how hard I’m giving it to <em>your boy</em>, red.” Dick hunches forward and rakes his blunt nails down Jason’s back. Jason moans from it, shouts almost, arching up like a cat in heat. “I’m gonna fill him up. You want that, don’t you Jason? Hmm? You want to be filled with my fucking come.” Dick punctuates his words with another smack to Jason’s ass.<br/>
<br/>
Jason mumbles something unintelligible against the mattress.<br/>
<br/>
Dick’s hips start stuttering and Roy watches with absolute rapt attention as a look of rapture washes over Dick’s face and he empties himself into the body of the man below him. Something coils inside of Roy, something he wants to think is jealousy but he knows isn’t. He knows it’s <em>pride.</em> He feels so goddamn proud of Jason taking Dick’s thick cock so well, taking Roy down his throat at the same time. Being used so prettily. Being debauched. Roy reaches down, pulls Jason’s face off the mattress. Some of his come is still drooling out of Jason’s mouth and he reaches with his thumb, smears it across Jason’s cheek. Jason blinks up at him, his eyes dark and wet. He lets the pink tip of his tongue peek out past his lips and eagerly laps at the pad of Roy’s thumb. Behind him, Dick sags and pulls out slowly. Roy reaches for Jason’s shoulders to brace him for Dick letting him go but it doesn’t happen. Instead, he feels Jason yanked backwards.<br/>
<br/>
Dick has his arms looped around Jason’s thighs as he sinks down, pulls Jason’s ass to his face.<br/>
<br/>
Dick laps between Jason’s cheeks, catching as much of his own come dripping out of the other man as he can. Jason moans and braces himself on his forearms, looks up at Roy in something like overwhelmed surprise. Dick moves his mouth to Jason’s hole and <em>sucks</em> and Jason presses his face into the mattress and just lets himself <em>scream.</em> Dick licks into Jason hungrily, sucking out his own release from inside Jason with laser focus.<br/>
<br/>
Roy feels his spent cock pulse with interest. He moves off the headboard, goes to kneel next to Dick, wants to watch. Dick doesn’t even take notice, just keeps licking and sucking at Jason’s hole, keeps dragging his tongue across the used, reddened pucker of him. Without realizing it, Roy’s hand is on himself, jerking his now nearly-hard length in a slow slide. Dick pries and pulls at Jason’s abused hole, hooks his thumbs at the edges, slides one inside as he keeps emptying him out. Roy lets go of himself and locks eyes with Dick, gives him a grin, and slides two of his own thick digits into Jason. Roy groans as he feels the wet squelch of Dick’s come around his fingers, scissors them a bit, before hooking them up and finding Jason’s sweet spot.<br/>
<br/>
Jason comes, cock untouched, pulsing his release into the mattress as he cries, <em>really cries. </em> Tears spill from his eyes and he gasps in big blubbery sobs as he spends himself, pushing back against Dick and Roy’s combined efforts behind him.<br/>
<br/>
Without thinking, Roy puts one hand on the flat of Jason’s back, his fingers sprawled wide. “That’s my good boy.”<br/>
<br/>
Jason howls and falls forward, his body giving out.<br/>
<br/>
Dick sits back, surfaces with a gasp like a man breaking his head above water. Roy pulls him into a kiss. Dick tastes like salt, like sweat, like musk, like heaven. Dick sucks on his tongue, laps into Roy’s mouth. Below them, Jason scrambles his way to flop on his back against the pillows at the headboard. Roy slides his mouth down Dick’s neck, sucks a trail of bruises. His mouth is slick with his spit, Dick’s spit, Jason’s <em>come</em>. It’s all so much, too much. Roy grounds himself by raking his nails up Dick’s back hard, hard enough to leave raised welts in their wake.</p><p> </p><p>He wants Dick to feel this, to remember this. Roy doesn’t know if he’ll get this chance again, if Dick will want to come back to their bed. If Jason will want to indulge the part of him that needs to <em>let go</em>. Roy chases the marks he’s left on Dick’s tawny skin back up to his swollen mouth, delves his tongue back in. Their faces crash together, a clack of teeth, and Dick’s hands move into Roy’s hair, messy and falling out of the bun he had put it in at the start. Dick tangles his fingers in and pulls, yanks Roy’s head back, wrenching his mouth off of his. It’s his turn to lean in and Roy gasps as Dick <em>bites down</em> at his collar, bites hard enough Roy’s head swims with the pain. That’s gonna bruise. In response, Roy rakes his nails down Dick’s sides, leaving further red rivulets along his body, fingernails catching on old, raised scars, some familiar and some new. They make out for what feels like hours, lost in the sensations of their tongues sliding together, their hands seeking purchase in one another’s flesh.<br/>
<br/>
Jason laughs, a breathy wheeze of joy. He looks like himself again, his eyes sharp and his lips curled in a smirk.  “You guys gonna save any of those pretty marks for me?”<br/>
<br/>
Dick and Roy part, turn in unison to the larger man sprawled out on the bed. Jason looks absolutely wrecked. His hair is half sticking up, half matted down against his forehead. His face is still flushed and red and he looks so thoroughly used. And so thoroughly content.<br/>
<br/>
“Aw baby, all you had to do is ask.” Roy lunges for him, swooping down atop the other man, landing on his side to lick and nuzzle at his neck. He leaves a few soft bruises at his throat and rakes his nails up Jason’s abs, smirking as he sees Jason’s spent dick twitch.<br/>
<br/>
Dick crawls up Jason’s body like a goddamn alley cat and slots himself at Jason’s other side. He grabs Jason’s face and kisses him greedily before moving his lips down to suck a wide, dark bruise under Jason’s jaw. Dick’s arm wraps around Jason’s waist to find Roy’s hand. He locks their fingers together.<br/>
<br/>
Roy startles. The move is tender, seems out of place from the carnality of it all. Dick soothes his thumb across Roy’s wrist and tilts his head up, laves his tongue up Jason’s exposed neck. For it, Jason groans and lets his eyes sink closed, and his hips buck upwards just the tiniest bit. His cock thickens, starts to fill out again. Roy cracks an eye open and peers over at Dick. Dick’s smiling against Jason’s skin, one hand up in Jason’s hair, raking his nails through the damp curls. Dick tips his head up and locks eyes with Roy.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you.” He mouths the words, his lips barely an inch from Jason’s skin.<br/>
<br/>
Roy feels warmth creep across his cheeks, down his chest. His mouth feels too dry to move. He gives Dick’s hand a squeeze and turns to press a wet kiss against Jason’s cheek. When he turns back, Dick’s resting his head on Jason’s chest.<br/>
<br/>
“You two having a moment?” Jason tilts his head to look down at the men beside him. “Cuz I could really use my cock sucked.”<br/>
<br/>
“Wow, Roy, how do you keep this one all to yourself? Such a charmer.” Dick muses even as he begins to slide his way down Jason’s body.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh yeah he’s a real Prince Charming.” Roy bites playfully at Jason’s pec.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey- ow! I thought I was a <em>good boy</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah well right now you’re being a needy little bitch.” Roy leans down, worries Jason’s nipple with his teeth. Jason lets out a gasp, lets his head fall back.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t listen to him little wing, he’s just jealous I’m giving you what you want.” Dick mouths the words against the side of Jason’s filling cock. He licks a thick stripe up Jason’s length and Roy watches the way Jason twitches against Dick’s mouth.<br/>
<br/>
“What he <em>needs</em>.” Roy corrects. What <em>he</em> needs.<br/>
<br/>
Jason keens and reaches down to grab the base of Roy’s erection, slides his hands lower to cup at Roy’s balls. Below him, he can hear Dick take Jason into his mouth with a wet slurp. Roy feels himself race to full hardness with an aching speed.<br/>
<br/>
It’s gonna be one hell of a night.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
Roy wakes up alone. He can’t tell what time it is without fumbling for his phone, and he doesn’t even remember if it’s in the room with him. He stretches and yawns, letting himself sprawl out as wide as he can on the mattress. He can hear running water—someone’s in the shower in the bathroom connected to the bedroom. But he can also hear music coming from the kitchen. Roy sits up and scratches at himself, lets himself wake up slowly.<br/>
<br/>
So that happened. So <em>that happened</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Roy gets up, feels like he’s been in one hell of a fight. He supposes he has. His back is clawed up, his neck’s covered in bite marks (as are his thighs) and he definitely is sporting more than one bruise across his chest. He looks like he got into a very rowdy fight with a badger and <em>lost</em>. He makes his way to the bathroom, not bothering to put on any clothes. He knocks on the door.<br/>
<br/>
“Can I come in?”<br/>
<br/>
“Water’s fine, red!” Dick calls, his voice giddy and way too loud for first thing in the (is it? Is it still?) morning.<br/>
<br/>
The first thing that hits Roy is the plume of steam rolling through the bathroom. Dick showers boil a lobster hot, and the whole bathroom feels like somewhere on Dagoba. He doesn’t bother shutting the door behind him and prays for his poor grout.<br/>
<br/>
“Room for one more?”<br/>
<br/>
“Come on in, hot stuff.” Dick slides the curtain back a bit, smiles at Roy as bright as sunshine.<br/>
<br/>
“Speaking of, turn down the temp? I’m red enough as it is.”<br/>
<br/>
Dick grumbles and makes the shower a more manageable temperature for an actual human being. Roy slides in behind him. Dick leans in, steals a kiss before frowning.<br/>
<br/>
“Eeech you did not brush your teeth yet.”<br/>
<br/>
“I have other priorities!” Roy grumbles, grabs his body wash. They clean themselves in amicable silence, one or the other giving playful squeezes every now and then. When Dick steps out, he pecks Roy on the cheek. Roy takes the opportunity to piss down the drain while Dick towels off.<br/>
<br/>
“Very classy, Roy.” Dick laughs as he runs his fingers through his dark, damp locks, his towel slung low on his hips as he preens in the fogged-up mirror.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s MY bathroom!” Roy retorts. He finishes washing up and steps out onto the bathmat behind Dick.<br/>
<br/>
Without toweling off, he pulls Dick against his chest, his arms snaking around his slim hips. Roy nuzzles the side of Dick’s neck, which looks equally as debauched as his own.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you.” Roy kisses just under Dick’s ear. “Thank you, really. For both of us.”<br/>
<br/>
“I thanked <em>you</em> last night.” Dick spins in Roy’s arms to face the other man. “And I meant it. Thank you, for letting me in.”<br/>
<br/>
Their reverie is cut short by a voice booming from the kitchen. “IF YOU GUYS ARE DONE FUCKING IN THE SHOWER OR WHATEVER I MADE WAFFLES.”<br/>
<br/>
“WE’RE NOT FUCKING!!!” Roy howls.<br/>
<br/>
“WELL THAT’S DUMB! I WOULDA BEEN BANGING DICK SENSELESS IN THE GODDAMN BATHROOM BUT I WAS UP SINCE ASS O’CLOCK MAKING YOU BITCHES WAFFLES!!!!!” Jason hollers back.<br/>
<br/>
“We should probably go eat those waffles before Jason murders us.” Dick pulls the towel off his hips and wraps it around Roy’s shoulders. Dick stalks out of the bathroom, rummages around in various drawers until he finds a pair of boxers, paying no mind to if they’re Jason’s or Roy’s. He throws them on and then makes his way to the kitchen.<br/>
<br/>
Roy stands in the doorway of the bathroom, watching Dick move seamlessly in their room, in their life, and wonders if it wasn’t always meant to be like this.<br/>
<br/>
“COME ON DUMBASS YOUR WAFFLES ARE GETTING COLD.”<br/>
<br/>
“Alright! Geez, I’m coming!”<br/>
<br/>
“Not until after breakfast!” Dick yells back, his voice sing-song and light.<br/>
<br/>
Maybe it was always meant to be like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to put the kind of absolute chaos sex energy my Dick Grayson puts out into the world okay</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>